Faction Relations
Every faction of the cataclysm system is unique in its culture and way of functioning as a whole, some are aristocratic governments ruling over the masses, whilst others are warriorhoods born of an ancient purpose. As such with all things, not every culture gets along peacefully and especially so in the world of Cataclysm. As such at some point in the 300 years since the collapse of the colony as a whole, the various cultures and people that have developed from the survivors have gone to war with one another over various concerns and reasons. As such these have been listed below with the current relations between factions that share a close border to one another, along with any wars that have occured and their outcomes. Back to Factions 'Recent Time Line' The Emergence War. Circa 0 - 2 AC The Lost - The Peoples Conflict Outcome: Birth of the Lost’s Forefathers and the culture as a whole, the exact occurrence that took place is a closely guarded secret unknown to the current day Lost families. The Junction 314 Incident. Circa 32 - 37 AC Mech-Corp - Raven Privateers Conflict Outcome: An Accidental firing on of Privateers by Mech-Corp militia results in a five year hostility, after the militia mistake Privateer scouts for raiders, and the privateers respond with heavy force due to a perceived invasion by the tailing Militia patrols dispatched to track the scouts. The Zerox War. Circa 68 - 76 AC The Company - CellBorn Conflict Outcome: A company reclamation team attempts to perform operations on Prim, presuming the settlement to be filled with raiders and unaffiliated. Local Clans respond by sending the Company team packing under a hail of fire, and the council of the CellBorn respond after mass baying with further military action, and an unofficial war exists for the next 8 years between the two cultures. The Shaft 616 Occurrence. Circa 89 AC Hive-Sec - The Company Conflict Outcome: A company scout team attempts to claim a hive-sec outpost as theirs, declaring that by salvage rights and ownership rights of their predecessors that the position belongs to them. Hive-Sec move in on force after being alerted by rangers on over-watch duty near the position, and ‘relocate’ the Company personal after ‘interviewing’ them about the area, position now known as Hass West. The Marxsons Expedition. Circa 97 - 112 AC Mech-Corp - The Peoples Conflict Outcome: A poorly planned expedition by the Marxsons family results in trespassing on Peoples land by the expeditions main body, the expedition sets up camp in a decorated but abandoned building despite the petitioning of a hunter observing their movements. When met by the arrogance of the expedition leader Carl Marxson, the Peoples respond by wiping out expeditions on mass near their borders as well as the Marxsons expedition for the desecration of one of their shrines. The Carven Situation. Circa 153 - 154 AC The Lost - Raven Privateers Conflict Outcome: A mix up during a trade leaves a Privateer and Lost member dead after both sides fall foul of each others cultures, after a miscommunication between a privateer captain and a Lost Trader leads to both sides warriors taking up arms around the discussion, it takes over a year to figure out what exactly occurred after many close cases of near war between the two factions during the intervening time period. The Tunnel Wars. Circa 199 - 205 AC CellBorn - Hive-Sec Conflict Outcome: A clash of CellBorn outriders and Hive-Sec rangers results in a proxy war after the outriders kill a Hive-Sec target whilst they were under observation. Both the Outriders and the Rangers clash over the occurrence and one ranger slights the Outriders Thane, leading to a fire fight breaking out that leads both sides mauled. This escalates until a proxy war exists between the two cultures. Both sides however are noted for respect for each other as warriors despite hostility over actions during clashes by one another, as each side patches up each others wounded and safely returns them after brief negotiations bring an end to the fighting. The Foundry War. Circa 212 - 219 AC Hive-Sec - Mech-Corp Conflict Outcome: A private expedition by one of the Mech-Corp ruling familes locates a path leading to a supposedly abandoned Military outpost located to the north of their Home territory. The Parliament commissions a force to proceed north to occupy the position and recover its equipment, unknown to them a reconnaissance force of rangers from Hive-Sec had been sent to remove any remaining equipment from the old Hive-Sec outpost. Upon arriving the Mech-Corp force found the position occupied by 30 Hive-sec rangers, whom the Specialist Colonel ordered to be shot if they did not leave. The according firefight resulted in over 400 dead Mech-corp Militia and 29 dead Rangers, the sole survivor reporting back to Bastion and the Circle, who upon learning of the death of the platoon ordered the 1st banner deployed to hold the Mech-Corp to account. They clashed with the Mech-Corp militia in an intervening foundry plant and for the next 7 years a war raged in the territory until the Mech-corp backed down and acknowledged their actions due to the collapse of their army, resulting in the permanent disbanding of the army known as the Rust Colonials. The Phalanx Accord. Circa 257 - 269 AC (Accord Broken 301AC) The Lost/CellBorn - The Peoples Conflict Outcome: A family of the lost travelling on the nomads path fall foul of an aggressive band of Peoples Hunters as they pass by the central towers of the ruins, in the resulting fight a Boundary men becomes lost and is discovered by Outriders from the CellBorn after being chased towards their holdings. The Outriders are led by a clan member from the Iron Blades clan, and as such the outriders defend the Boundary men, seeing the Peoples hunters off after one is killed by the CellBorn as a warning. After this the Boundary men heads to return to the refuge by themselves, but the Outriders send two of their number with them to ensure their safe return as their laws dictate. Upon reaching the refuge, the Elders of the lost discuss what occurred with the Boundary men as the two CellBorn wait. From this, talks open up between the two cultures that eventually produce a symbol of respect between the two known as the Phalanx accord. The Beginning of the end. Circa 300 AC (System Start) Without warning the sole Major agri-dome still functioning, that has been supplying food to the surviving cultures alongside their own food stocks, ceases functioning. The food networks, distribution depots and services tunnels all seal themselves and deny access to anyone across the ruins. Every single cultures' leaders enact strict rationing of what is left amogst their people, and dispatch expeditionary forces to the Dome in order to figure out what has happened and to get it functioning properly once more... The 'Demon' Incursion. Circa 300 AC - 302 AC (End of E7) Ruin Inhabitents - Dome Conflict Outcome: With the dome still mainly offline the various elements of the cultures present engaged the forces within the dome; be they mutant, mercenary or homicidal synthetic, as well as one another over the few active nodes within the dome. The following year and three quarters would see several revelations and close run engagements with the so called 'demon of the dome' until during the course of the 3rd season of the second year of the conflict a combined teams of Hive-sec, Raven Privateer & Lost managed to shut down the last infected server and revealed that the damage which had caused the domes failure had long been set, the domes logistics and engineering virtual intelligence having been corrupted years before hand as some unknown plan was set rolling into motion. The starvation of the surviving cultures of the ruins being just a side effect... Back To Home